


Dirty Talk

by zkdlee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Kim Jongin | Kai, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlee/pseuds/zkdlee
Summary: Your biker boyfriend surprises both you and himself with a proposal, but can’t stop his dirty mouth from running. It doesn’t take long before you both realize what you need.WARNINGS: not graphic smut, voyeurism, bondage, vibrator (receiving), orgasm denial, jongin is a fucking tease, sub!reader with dom!jongin
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Dirty Talk

Your boyfriend was nothing if not intimidating. He was all tattooed biceps and leather jackets and piercings and rings and bruised knuckles. He picked fights and rode a motorcycle and didn’t care if he got a black eye or a speeding ticket. He wore fingerless gloves and ripped jeans and faded band tees. He was rough around the edges and didn’t give a fuck about anyone else. Well, except his crew. And you, of course. 

“Hey babygirl,” you saw him smirk. He leaned against his motorcycle, toothpick in his mouth.

“Get that out of your mouth, you dumbass,” you rolled your eyes, grabbing it from between his teeth. He leaned forward to kiss you roughly. 

“Hey, we’re still here, you know,” Junmyeon interrupted. 

“Does it look like I give a single fuck, Jun?” Jongin broke away to glare at the head of the gang. He rolled his eyes. 

“No, but when do you ever?”

“Exactly,” he shot him a shit-eating grin. 

“Can we go?” Chanyeol piped up impatiently. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Junmyeon declared. 

You hopped on the back of Jongin’s motorcycle, the familiar anticipation coursing through your veins. 

“You look good tonight, baby,” he whispered in a low voice laced with seduction. 

“Not now, babe,” you shoved his shoulder.

“Later then?”

“Sure,” you laughed. 

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Mhm.”

“Alright boys, let’s head out,” Yixing revved his motorcycle. 

The rest of the boys did the same, before speeding off into the night. 

You had met Jongin and the gang when you worked at a bar. They became regulars, and it seemed you were always working when they came in. You weren’t afraid to get physical when drunkards got too rowdy, so when Jongin was dancing on top of a pool table, you weren’t the least bit hesitant to trip him with a nearby cue, pull him up by the neck of his shirt, and threaten to kick him out. He responded by kissing you, and when you didn’t pull away, you realized you had actually developed feelings for the boisterous biker. His friends cheered him on, and you pulled away to threaten them too. For some reason, you had an entire gang of full grown men terrified of you. You had to admit, it was kind of funny. 

From then on, you and Jongin started dating, spending hours together and with the boys. Your parents weren’t thrilled, but they couldn’t exactly stop you. He made you happy, and that was all that mattered to you. Besides, his gang of misfits made you feel like you belonged somewhere. 

You arrived at the diner, parking the bikes. You released your tight hold on Jongin’s waist and slung your leg over the side to get off. He got off after you, immediately draping his arm over your shoulder and pulling you flush against him. You gave a small chuckle and glanced up at him. 

“What? I don’t want anyone else getting any ideas. You’re  my girl.”

“Don’t worry, I doubt anyone will even look at me,” you tempted to keep the degrading nature out of your voice, but Jongin caught on. 

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart. You always do.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” you sighed, leaning your head against his arm. 

The two of you followed Junmyeon’s lead and headed into the diner. The smell of food hit you like a brick wall, the warm lighting giving you the illusion of home. The boys went straight to the bar, and you followed, not having much of a choice since your boyfriend practically glued you to his side. 

Junmyeon ordered a couple beers. You politely declined his offer to get you one, since you weren’t entirely in the mood. He shrugged it off and ordered for the rest of the boys. 

“You know that other biker group? NCT? Yeah, one of their members challenged Chanyeol to a drag race the other day,” Sehun barked out a laugh. 

“Actually? Who won?” You questioned. 

“Me, obviously,” Chanyeol snorted. “The guy had a fucking Mustang.”

“I don’t speak car.”

“My car was faster and better,” he explained, cracking a smile. 

“Thanks,” you laughed. 

“Who was the guy?” Jongin questioned. 

“Uhh, I think Jaehyun,” Sehun mused. 

“Oh, he’s hot,” you commented. Jongin’s hold tightened on you. 

“He’s  what ?”

“Oh, relax, babe. Green’s not a good look for you. Besides, you’re the only guy for me. Jaehyun might have a nice physique, but he can’t even race a car.”

“He probably can’t do half of what I do,” he muttered angrily. 

“I bet he can’t,” you kissed his cheek. 

“I know he can’t.”

“Kai, relax,” Baekhyun employed his nickname, rolling his eyes. “(y/n)‘s in love with you, you’re in love with her. Face it: no guy or girl could ever break you up.”

“Yeah, if a girl so much as looks at him I’m breaking jawbones,” you cracked your fingers. Jongin laughed loudly and kissed your head. 

“That’s my girl.”

“I’d hate to get on either of your bad sides,” Minseok commented, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Never, Minnie. You’re too sweet,” you grinned, leaning over to squeeze his cheek. He blushed.

“My god, Jongin, you might as well have smoke coming out of your ears,” Jongdae snickered. 

“ What ?” He growled. 

“Chill out, man. There’s no need to be so jealous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he looked away, hiding his flushed cheeks. 

“Hey. Babe.” You poked his cheek, forcing him to look up at you. 

“I love you, okay? You’re the only guy I want to be with. You’re crazy smart, incredibly

sweet, and downright gorgeous. I wouldn’t want anyone but you. I’m so lucky that I managed to snag someone as perfect as yourself. I just say or do stuff like that to tease you. If it really upsets you, I’ll stop. I promise. Just say the word.”

“You’re making this very difficult,” he mumbled, his hand shoved into his pocket. 

“Making what difficult?” You frowned. 

“I love you so much, okay?”

“Ni, I’m worried. What’s going on?” You chewed your lip, filled to the brim with concern. 

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just... I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

“Wait? To do what?”

“We’ve been dating for three years. Four in a couple months. I know you like I know the back of my hand. No one will ever make me happier than you can with just one look.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo questioned, looking worried. 

“You know what? Fuck it. (y/n), you deserve something special, but, honestly? I’m sick of waiting. I want you to be mine.  All mine.”

“Babe, what—?”

“Come with me.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you outside. You gaped at him. 

“What’s going on?”

His eyes were wide and vulnerable. He was gazing at you with a look he saved for the bedroom. A look he saved for when you were alone. A look of pure love and devotion. 

“(y/n) (l/n), I’m in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He removed his hand from his pocket. Your heart stopped when he noticed what he was holding. A small, black box. 

“(y/n), sweetheart.” He got down on one knee. You felt tears form in your eyes. 

“I wish I could do this better. I wish I could give you the world, and then some. I’m so goddamn in love with you. Please do the honor of making me the happiest man alive.”

He opened the box, revealing a gleaming diamond ring. You felt the tears you were repressing drip down your cheeks. 

“Will you marry me?”

You nodded, your hands over your mouth. He took the ring out of the box, and you took one hand away from your lips and held it out to him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He laughed, reaching for your outstretched hand. You nodded again, laughing through your sobs. He slipped the ring onto your finger and scooped you into his arms, his jacket soft against your cheek. You breathed in his scent, a mix of cologne and new leather. 

“Yes. I’ll marry you. God, I can’t wait to be your wife,” you mumbled into his shoulder. 

He twirled you around and you giggled. He set you down and gazed into your eyes, his own wide and gleaming with unshed tears. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“You make me... beyond happy.”

“You make me even happier.”

“Stop trying to top me,” he rolled his eyes with a smirk. “We both know you’re the bottom in this relationship.”

You flushed a deep red. 

“I just agreed to marry you, I can take it back just as easily.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Don’t test me.”

He beamed. 

“I made the right choice, didn’t I,” he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“Kiss me before you change your mind.”

The two of you reentered the diner, practically glowing with happiness. You ordered a drink, your hand tightly clasped with Jongin’s. 

“You two didn’t... have sex... right?” Kyungsoo cautiously posed. You choked on your drink, and your boyfriend cracked up. 

“Better.”

He lifted your intertwined fingers, and they gasped. 

“Holy shit!” Baekhyun yelled. 

“How’d you afford that?” Chanyeol’s eyes we’re wide. 

“I saved up, idiot,” Jongin scoffed, still grinning ear to ear. 

“Damn. You’re worth it, though,” Sehun added, a fearful look on his face as he complimented you. You just laughed. 

“When’s the wedding?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow. 

“I literally  just proposed,” Jongin deadpanned. 

“I would’ve had the wedding planned out,” he sniffed. 

“Please, Dae, you wanted to wait. The only reason you’re engaged is cause you knocked up your girlfriend,” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“Shut up!” He yelled. 

“I guess only some of us can pull out,” Jongin cleared his throat, a smug look on his face. 

“You dick!” You smacked him. He leaned closer. 

“You’re not complaining when it’s inside you,” he spoke in a sing-song voice. 

“KIM JONGIN!” You shrieked, your face bright red. He barked out a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around you and pulling you into his lap. 

“Baby! Baby, listen. I would say I’m kidding but we both know I’m not,” he whispered with a low chuckle. You pushed his face away, squishing his cheek beneath your hand. The other boys had stopped paying attention, but you fidgeted. 

“Not here!” You whined, glancing around. 

“Then stop talking in that tone. I have no problem taking you on top of this bar or outside in the back alley,” he warned, his voice a deep baritone. 

“God, you’re so horny,” you grumbled. 

“So are you,” he smirked cockily, sensing your growing discomfort. 

“Shut up.”

“Hey, I don’t blame you, babygirl. Remember what you promised? You said later...” he drawled, his lips brushing over your skin. His voice sent goosebumps running down your arms. 

“You cold, baby?” He cooed, tugging you closer. “I know exactly how to warm you up.”

“Babe—“

“What do you say we head back to our place?”

“I... I don’t—“

He clicked his tongue in a disapproving way. 

“Use your words, baby.”

“I—“ you gasped as his hand slid under your shirt and toyed with the clip of your bra. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Let’s go. Now.”

He arched an eyebrow. 

“So  demanding .”

“Let’s just go.”

“Guys? We’re leaving,” he called to the gang. 

“Boo!”

“Nah, let them go. I’d rather them fuck away from here,” Junmyeon elbowed an already drunk Baekhyun. 

“See ya,” he waved.

“Bye,” you swallowed thickly. 

Jongin guided you out of the diner and to his motorcycle, giving your ass a teasing smack before climbing on. You followed suit, repressing the fact that you happened to be extremely turned on by your new fiancée. 

Jongin drove fast; faster than normal. His hands were already on your waist when you got off the motorcycle, his lips on your neck in the elevator, and his shirt almost off as you twisted your key in the lock. 

You shut the door behind you and were immediately slammed against it by Jongin, his hands twisting your arms above your head and keeping them there. You didn’t realize when he had taken his shirt off, nor did you care. You were too distracted by the fact that his mouth was leaving bright purple marks all over your neck. 

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered breathlessly, separating his lips from your skin to speak. 

“And you’re the one who called me demanding,” you commented under your breath. 

"Next time you talk back you’re getting punished,” Jongin growled, nipping at your neck. You yelped. 

“Shirt off. Now.”

“Okay.”

You pulled your shirt over your head and watched Jongin’s lustful gaze rake over your skin. 

“Take the bra off.”

You complied. This wasn’t the first time Jongin had seen you naked, but it felt slightly different now that you had an engagement ring on your left ring finger. 

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me?” He question, his voice sultry and smooth and leaving your knees weak.

“Yes.”

“Say my name, babygirl.”

“Yes Jongin.”

“By the time I’m done with you tonight, you won’t be able to walk, and the neighbors will know exactly what my name is.”

Before you could get a word in edgewise, he was pressing his lips hungrily against yours. You allowed yourself to get lost in the feel of his bare torso against your own. 

He scooped your into his arms, never breaking the kiss, and threw you onto your still unmade bed. He sucked harshly on your neck, making you cover your mouth to muffle your lewd moans. He grabbed your wrist and pulled it away from your lips. 

“I want to hear who’s making you feel this good. Moan my name, baby.”

You allowed yourself to let go, your nails digging into his muscular back. 

Soon, he undid the button of your pants and slid them down your legs. He eyed your underwear with a smirk. 

“Already so wet for me, baby?”

He hooked the band of your panties and dragged them off your body. His fingers teased light trails down your thighs. You whimpered. 

“Oh, baby I know you want me, but I want to take my time tonight,” he purred, running a finger along your slit. You moaned in protest. 

“You want it so bad? Beg for it.”

“Please, Jongin.”

“More.”

“ Please , I’m fucking begging you.”

“What’s my name?” He ghosted over your clit.

“Jongin, fucking touch me already!” You yelled, bucking your hips forward. 

“That’s it,” he massaged your bundle of nerves, slowly enough to make you go absolutely crazy. 

“Let’s try something a little different tonight, hm?” He pulled his hand away. You whined in protest. 

“I went on a little shopping spree today,” he walked to his dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a plastic bag. He dumped the contents onto the bed. Your pussy clenched in excitement. 

A pair of fuzzy cuffs, and a glittering vibrator.

“You’re gonna behave for me, right?”

You nodded. 

“Gimme your wrists, baby.”

You offered him both your arms easily, and he clicked the handcuffs closed. You licked your lips. He gently guided your hands to the backboard of the bed, where he hooked the chain behind the bedpost. With your arms above your head, legs spread and at his mercy, you never felt so turned on. 

Jongin grabbed the sex toy, playing around with the settings. The sound alone was enough to make you even wetter. 

“Let’s start small.”

He turned it on to a lower setting, guiding it along your slit and up to your clit. You closed your eyes, moaning softly. Keeping the vibrator in place, he moved closer and sucked the skin at the base of your neck. 

“More,” you managed to gasp out. Jongin obliged, turning up the vibrations to twice as fast. You hissed, the head of the toy overstimulating your clit. Jongin moved it around, until you moaned loudly. 

“There!”

He hummed in affirmation, pressing harder on the area. You squeezed your eyes shut, breathlessly moaning louder. You felt your orgasm begin, the knot in your stomach tightening and your body becoming fuzzy with pleasure. 

“I’m gonna come... fuck, Jongin—“ You yelled out. As soon as you groaned out the words, Jongin pulled the vibrator away. You whined loudly, uncomfortably on the edge. 

“You think I’d make it that easy?” He grinned. 

“Fuck you, just fucking let me come.”

“What’s the magic word?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“ Please Jongin, let me come.”

“More.”

“ Jongin please le... ahh !”

The vibrator was back, but only for a second.

“What do you want, (y/n)?” He teased. 

“I don’t want some fucking vibrator,” you talked back, a smile growing on your face. 

“Then what do you want, baby?”

“You. On top of me. Preferably fucking me.”

He gave a low chuckle. 

“You should’ve asked. Darling, I’m gonna make this the best sex of your life.”

When Jongin was finished with you, you were lying, panting, next to him. His cheeks were flushed, as were yours, a sheen of sweat covering your bodies. 

“That was probably the best sex we’ve ever had,” you spoke honesty, rolling over to face your fiancée. 

“Agreed.“

You were absolutely exhausted, but you felt amazing. 

“Babe?” You traced the tattoos on his arm.

“Hm?” You knew by the sound of his voice that his eyes were drooping, and he was close to passing out. You smiled. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” his voice was muffled by your hair. You laughed softly.

“I can’t wait to get married.”

“Mm, me too.”

“You’ll be so handsome in a tux.”

He sat bolt upright. 

“Fuck!”

“What? Jongin, what’s wro—“

“I have to get dressed up!”

You were speechless, a giggle bubbling up in your throat. 

“I love you. Please don’t ever change.” You wrapped your arms around his torso, pulling him flush against you. He kissed the top of your head. 

“For you? Anything.”


End file.
